


Counting Cards

by Skater2



Category: Criminal Minds, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skater2/pseuds/Skater2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Spencer encounter each other in a Las Vegas Casino -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Cards

“I don’t know why we had to come here,” Sheldon Cooper whined to his girlfriend Amy. “All the way to Las Vegas just to stand around in a casino - What’s the point?”

“The point, Sheldon, is that Penny is my bestie and we are here to support her,” Amy explained yet again. “That is what besties do.”

“Yes, Sheldon,” Raj chimed in. “Penny worked hard to get this part in the training film and needs our support.” He looked around the scantily cocktail waitresses circulating on the gaming floor and smiled. “And, this is a very good place to do it.”

“Besides, it gives us a reason to come to Vegas,” Bernadette chirped. “Once Penny is done filming, we’ll have time for some fun.”

“Bring on the old bones,” Howard rubbed his hands. “The dice rolling champion of Temple Beth Shalom is here!”

“You do know that the term ‘bones’ is a misnomer, don’t you?” Sheldon questioned irritably. “They haven’t made dice out of animal bones in at least 75years.”

“You know, Sheldon, Vegas is also a popular destination for quickie weddings,” Amy bared her teeth at him in a grin.

Glancing nervously around the casino looking for a distraction, Sheldon suddenly blinked and caught his breath. “That can’t be!” he exclaimed. “But, it is – “ He started across the casino floor as he called out –

Special Supervisory Agent Dr. Spencer Reid glanced nervously around the gaming floor of the Las Vegas casino. Intellectually, he realized that he had every right to be here, but old memories kept surfacing, reminding him of the multiple times he had been ‘requested to leave’ various casinos in the Las Vegas area. He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered how his card counting abilities had amazed everyone, including the members of the Nevada Gaming Commission who, up until that time, thought they had seen the best the human mind could throw at them. Now, he was finally going to get an opportunity to put his abilities to good use.

“Dr. Reid?” a familiar voice echoed across the casino and, when he turned, Reid could see his erstwhile adversary, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, followed by a small group of people, headed in his direction.

“Dr. Cooper,” he greeted the Cal Tech researcher when he got close enough to converse without shouting.

“And, Doctors,” Reid included Raj, Bernadette, Amy, and Howard in his greeting.

“I am surprised to see you here,” Sheldon commented. “I thought you had been banned from all the casinos.”

“Yes,” Reid told him seriously. “My card counting abilities have gotten me banned from casinos in Las Vegas, Laughlin, and Pahrump. However, today I am – “

“Dr. Reid, you probably remember me,” the frumpy looking woman who had taken up a position close to Sheldon’s left side interrupted him. “Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. We met at the Sci-Fi Con a while back.”

“Four months, ten days, and twenty hours ago,” Reid told her seriously. He noted that, in a change from their previous encounter, she was now wearing lipstick. Idly he wondered whether she was wearing lipstick or lip gloss. He had recently received a lecture on the subject from Garcia and was working hard to learn how to discern the difference.

“Well, my long-term boyfriend, Sheldon, and I are here because my bestie has a very important role in a training film they are making here today,” Amy informed him as she latched onto Sheldon’s arm. “And, we are here to support her.”

“Where is your lovely wife?” Raj inquired as he looked around the room. “Is she banned from casinos, too?”

“Emma is checking on some things in her lab at the university,” Reid explained. “She’s is planning on getting here in time for – “

“I understand you are still with the FBI,” Sheldon smirked as he interrupted.

“And, I understand you are now a Junior Professor,” Reid replied.

“The university finally realized the wisdom of allowing me to share my extensive knowledge with the grad students,” Sheldon informed him superciliously. “Those of them who can keep up with me, that is. And it allows me time to continue my research into dark matter.”

“Well, I continue my research as part of my job,” Reid told him. “And, I did spend some time last week as a guest lecturer at Harvard. A former colleague of mine, Alex Blake, invited me to address her advanced linguistics class. Afterwards, we held a small seminar for her grad students covering ‘The Influence of Texting in the Development of 21st Century Linguistics’.”

As Reid spoke, Bernadette stepped closer to him and then looked up to speak directly to him. “Do you mean Dr. Alexandra Blake, who is married to Dr. James Blake, who worked with Doctors Without Borders?” she demanded. “My company had been trying to get him as a consultant for years! Can you arrange an introduction?”

“I don’t know,” Reid told her. “James is rather busy right now with his classes and his research. And, he is currently based in Boston.”

“Please?” Bernadette begged. “My boss would be so impressed! I might even be able to arrange for a consulting gig for you too,” she added hopefully.

“He hardly needs another – gig -,” Sheldon replied abruptly.

“Sheldon is right,” Reid agreed. “When I’m not working cases at the BAU, I am lecturing at either the FBI or the CIA Academy.”

“Okay, guys, do I look like a cocktail waitress?” Penny emerged from a nearby doorway, followed closely by Leonard. She was holding a glass full of what appeared to wine and was dressed in a very short, very tight black outfit.

“Penny, you are a waitress, so you can hardly not look like yourself,” Sheldon observed dryly.

“But this is another type of waitress,” Penny explained patiently. “I need to look – “

“Sexier?” Leonard suggested hopefully.

“And, look who I met in hair and make-up!” Penny interrupted turning and holding out her hand.

Sheldon immediately recognized the man coming through the door behind Penny. “Wil Wheaton!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“It seems they wanted the ‘Hollywood Touch’ for this training film, so my agent got me the part of the pit boss,” Wil explained.

“Spencer, I would like you to meet my very good friend, Wil Wheaton,” Sheldon began the introduction. “You probably remember him from – “

“Spencer – Spencer Reid - Is that you?” Wil interrupted excitedly as he gave Reid a small finger wave. “Sheldon, I hate to tell you this, but Spencer and I already know each other.”  
“Wil, good to see you again!” Reid replied.

“You two know each other?” Leonard inquired curiously.

“Oh, yes,” Wil assured him. “When I took my hiatus from acting to studying film making, I met Spencer one day in the university library.”

“I was working on my first PhD at the time,” Reid explained. “And, I remembered Wil from having seen him on television.”

“We ran into each other quite often and talked many times over the next two years,” Wil continued. “Spencer was able to give me some insight on what life is really like for a teen aged genius. We have stayed in touch ever since.” He stopped and chuckled. “He even gave me advice when I joined the World Series of Poker. In retrospect, I realize that I should paid more attention.”

“As I told you, there is an algorithm,” Reid explained.

“The last time I saw you, was when I was in D.C. testifying before the Senate Committee on raising awareness of the need for education in the Sciences,” Wil recalled. “We had dinner together at your apartment.”

“Emma made us some vegetarian lasagna,” Reid remembered.

“And, it was very good,” Wil smiled at the memory.

“You’ve met the lovely Dr./Mrs. Porter-Reid?” Raj asked hopefully. “And, she can cook?”

“Oh yes, quite well,” Wil assured him.

“So your wife is not only attractive but she can cook as well?” Howard questioned, with a cautious glance at Bernadette.

“Well, you can come over to dinner at Amy’s any time,” Sheldon interrupted. “She makes spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it. Also Strawberry Quik.”

“That sounds – lovely,” Wil replied. “The next time I am in your neighborhood I will keep that in mind.” He looked around the casino as if searching for an escape route.

“Well, you just let me know!” Sheldon insisted. “We will show you some real Texas hospitality!”

“Sheldon,” Amy interrupted him. “I’m not from Texas.”

“Well – “ Sheldon was thinking.

“Unless you want to take me to Galveston to meet your mother,” Amy smiled ingratiatingly at him while fluttered her eyelids for emphasis. “I am sure she can show me how you do things in The Lone Star State.”

“Um – m – m –“ Sheldon stammered.

“Here you are, Sweetie,” Emma joined the group. “Have they called you for hair and make-up yet? And, I am sure they have some different clothes for you to wear.” She gave Reid a quick hug and kiss.

“Hair and make-up?” Howard questioned. “Are you in this film too?”

“Well, the Nevada Gaming Commission did want an expert at card counting to demonstrate in this training film,” Reid replied. “And, I’ll also be doing some narration explaining to the viewers what they need to look out for. Make-Up?”

“Look at Wil, here,” Emma told him. “He has some on – Just a light dusting to keep the shine off.”

“You’ll look great!” Penny enthused.

“You remember what you taught me about light reflection and refraction,” Wil reminded him. “Same principle.”

“Dr. Reid – We are ready for you in make-up,” a production assistant carrying a clip-board walked over.

“Let’s go!” Penny took one of Reid’s arms and Wil took the other as they followed the production assistant.

“I guess we can talk later,” Emma told Sheldon and the others as she hurried to keep up.

“I can count cards,” Sheldon whined as he stood watching. “Why won’t they let me count cards?”

“Sheldon, you are hardly the card shark type,” Amy tried to console him.

“Maybe if I got a hat – “

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Lisaa35 for giving me the counting cards idea. However, I can't picture Reid breaking the law as he is a Federal Officer. So, I put it in a little different context.
> 
> Let me know how you like it.


End file.
